Larry-Boy's Legend
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: Thanks to LarryBoy, Bumblyburg is one of the greatest cities out there. But if you think about it before LarryBoy arrived, you will know the true meaning of "180". Theodore Scallion runs all of the crime in Bumblyburg, making the city crippled. With the citizens and police force helpless to the chaos, a plunger headed hero must rise up and restore order to the city.
1. Scooter

**DISCLAIMER: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY PREVIOUS "LARRYBOY'S LEGEND" STORY. I DISCONTINUED WORK ON THAT FANFICTION. THIS IS A BRAND NEW STORY.**

**No one has yet done a LarryBoy Origin story. One where they show how LarryBoy arrived.**

**UNTIL NOW!**

**I, Larryboyrocks9000, bring you my first attempt at an origin Story featuring america's favorite plunger headed hero. This will mainly have content within the Cartoon Adventures of LarryBoy but mixes 3D LarryBoy in the story as well, around 40%. It is a two-for-one deal for whichever LarryBoy version you prefer.**

**This story combines some elements inspired by the Batman stories/movies "Batman: Year One" and "Batman Begins" (but not a re-write challenge like my previous LarryBoy's Legend Story) Though it is completely MY OWN FANFICTION, and just has elements that are INSPIRED my those two stories. It has very few elements of some other Superhero tales as well, but it is just a LarryBoy fanfiction like any other you may read on here. But then again, LarryBoy is just a Batman (with some Superman thrown in) parody anyways... so in reality, this entire part of my Author's Note is rather pointless.**

**All Made-Up Characters are completely mine, no one is representing any other character. All ready-known characters belong to BigIdea studios and I have no rights to them what-so-ever. This is including, but not limited to: LarryBoy, Alfred, Bob, Scooter, Officer Olaf, Chief Croswell, Theodore Scallion (though I did give him a name), or Vicki Cucumber.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction, my re-imagining of LarryBoy's origin (or the first one? Hmm...).**

* * *

"This is Officer Scooter." A carrot mumbled into his two-way radio. This scottish police officer, Scooter Carrot, tightly held onto his radio as cars flashed by him in the night. His black eye throbbed and his long mustache brushed against the radio as he spoke. Black eyes are not uncommon in Bumblyburg, almost all citizens have one. Or at least that is the exaggeration veggies use for it. Scooter watched as over a dozen cars just sped past him while he lay motionless due to a flat tire. The engine whined and his patience for the situation got less strong by the second.

"Do me a favor and get me some back-up. I'm stuck in the middle of the road!" The scottish police officer ducked as his car jerked forward. The sudden movement was then followed by dozens of bullets peircing the car's metal. One grazed his peel, leaving a very noticable imprint. "AH!" He shot up and took his gun from beside him on the other seat of his vehicle. He cocked the gun back and then aimed and fired at the tire to the car that just shot at him. The van started to shake back and foward a bit before crashing over the railing and off of the road.

Scooter watched with deep intensity as their van tumbled over the hill that brought up the road. It landed, face up, on a very pleasently moist patch of grass, looking as though it had an ecounter with a steel door. Scooter pushed his car door open, already broken from the bullet holes, both theirs and his own. He hopped quickly to the criminal's van and slammed the window in. He knew they could open fire at any moment, he was prepared nonetheless.

Though if he needed to be prepared was questioned right afterwards. There was only one man inside of the car, and he turned out to not be able to move from the crash. Scooter flipped the door open and pulled the vegetable's body out onto the ground. It was a celery, a young adult with a five O'clock shadow and pink eyes. His clothes he wore were torn, looking like a black dirty toga. Scooter felt his pulse. The celery was alive, just unconscious.

Scooter pulled the radio off of his belt and turned the speaker on. " Oi! I've caught one of Theodore's thugs. He's currently unconscious, I'll put him in the back of the car. We can interogate him once I bring him back into headquarters." He latched the radio back to his belt, the cord suspended by a clip on the radio. Scooter pulled the thug off of the ground and started to drag his body away. "This man wants to be a real criminal, he could start by laying off the extra potato chips." Scooter found himself talking to himself again. But it didn't really matter, he was the only person to really ever talk to in this city anyways.

"Hey Scoots," shouted a fellow officer at the Bumblyburg police headquarters. "Nice job, it only took you about a few hours to nab that one lowly thug." His voice was riddled with laughter and mean spirit as he spoke. Scooter gave a slight sigh before regaining his posture. Another officer walked up behind him.

"Hey, don't be mean," he said. "It isn't Scoots fault he can't keep his eyes straight, Aye?" The two cops both laughed at the scottish mimick while the officer behind him crossed his eyes and covered one to imitate the black.

"I'll let you know that where I come from we would be a more civilized bunch in the police-" Scooter was cut off by the cop that first talked to him flicking his nose.

"Hey Scoots," the zucchini officer said tauntingly. "You take up post in Bumblyburg, you'd better be ready to deal with any sort of teasing before you even get close to making it anywhere here."

"I've been here for over a year now you mustache trimmer! I think I would know a thing or two about the city. I don't know why I must be insulted like a fool after taking a bullet grazin' to the neck and capturing one of Theodore's thugs."

"Woah!" the carrot cop behind him said, over-acting his expressions sarcasticly. "It looks like we have ourselves one heck of a cop. He had the ability to capture a _thug!_ What's next? Is he going to stop a jaywalker?"

"I don't know Paul. I don't think he is ready for that yet-"

"Look, do you want to find out information from Theodore's sallywag or not? I don't remember either of you two being there on the heist chase. It was just me, you hear?!"

"Hey," the zucchini spoke softly and backed up a bit. "I didn't mean to pull the tail of Chief Croswell's pet!" The two didn't hesitate to crack up in laughter once again as Scooter simply walked away from the two, them barely noticing.

"Chicken-hearted hooligans..." Scooter muttered to himself. He turned at a short hallway to find Chief Croswell's office. Scooter flinged the door open and saw the middle-aged lemon sitting in his chair with a mug of coffee and his usual pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. His look represented him as a very feirce and damanding police chief, with his military voice and equaly military like hairstyle. He was to an extent. The thing that caused him to stand out beyond others was his devotion to the law.

Chief Croswell and Scooter both shared the idea that with enough effort, they could change Bumblyburg. There were some other involved cops though. Most prominently Officer Olaf, a very civilized gourd who formed a small partnership with Scooter. They became friends quickly, both being good hearted but still knowing fair and well that they could have to resort to violence in a city such as this.

Nonetheless, Chief Croswell had only the goal to wipe out the crime in the city of Bumblyburg to make it a livable city, instead of a slowly dying gothic deathtrap. He knew that the people needed an example to stand up, and if the police force could do it then the citizens could as well. Bumblyburg's crime could slowly desolve to a small speck and maybe he could finally stop bringing a club to his bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring in Theodore," Scooter said. "He is faster than a cheeta on a motercycle."

Chief Croswell put down his Daily Bumble newspaper and gazed at Scooter. Though Scooter couldn't really tell his expression well under those sunglasses. "Scooter Carrot, while I still don't get your analogies and expressions I must tell you that I never expected you to be able to bring him in on your own. You and I both know that he runs most of the crime leauges in Bumblyburg. What do I always say?"

"If we take him out, crime will vanish along with his chance at parole." Scooter gave a smile. Chief Croswell smirked.

"He likes to go by bandit, but that doesn't even remotely explain him. That, my friend, is the other one." He chucked and took a long drink from his coffee mug. Once he sat it down his face expressed a feeling that could only be described as pure satisfaction. "Now, you still have one of his thugs?"

"Aye. I brought back some random celery, he grazed me with gunfire. I apologize, but your vehicle has been turned upside down and inside out after he opened fire on it."

"You mean that it was destroyed in the chase?"

"Aye, Sir."

"Things happen." Chief Croswell seemed to forget in under a second that Scooter ever told him that. "Theodore must be getting sloppy. One thug by one cop. Not even in groups has anyone ever caught a goon from his collection of henchmen."

"The group was smaller than usual," Scooter explained. "Theodore seems to be loosing faith in the police force."

"Can't blame him. We don't even deserve any kind of expectations, even from someone like him." Chief Croswell finished his coffee and rubbed off the remains from his upper lip with the newspaper. Using his desk, the police chief pushed his chair out and hoppped onto the desk to get to the ground in a few seconds.

"Now Scooter," he said menacingly. "If you brought back just some thug of Theodore's goons, if he is just a guy who does some work for some power, than you do realize that this entire interrogation will get us nowhere."

"Aye sir, obviously. I did all I could though, we still have dozens of cells to put him in. One beats none, am I right?"

"Sure, whatever. Is the celery currently in the interrogation room?" Scooter nodded, his eyes shut. "Well then follow me." He pushed the door open to the surprise of the zuchinni and carrot officers who earlier taunted scooter. They held mugs of hot chocolate with two oversized jelly-filled doughnuts in their other hands. They quickly put their drinks and food down on a desk to their left and turned towards the chief.

"Hey there Chief Croswell," the zuchinni said quickly.

"Lookin' good today," the other nervously spat out. The sunglassess wearing lemon scowled. The other two cops both backed up a bit.

"If either of you two still want any sort of jobs you can both get demoted to janitors and ol' Lawrence can get premoted to take your places. We've finally got one of Theodore's thugs and if you two can do me a favor and stop lollygagging around we might be able to do something about it."

"Right away Chief," the zuchinni said quickly. "We can follow you there." The lemon grunted as he went down that hall, turned, and saw the interrogation room at the end of the next one while they turned.

Scooter started to become slightly nervous. The idea that this is the closest they had ever gotten to Theodore's secrets made him realize very quickly that this may me the most important job he had ever been assigned to. He didn't realize the wall right infront of him while clouded in the cold thoughts of the opportunities that could be lost if if this one interrogation went wrong.

"The doors over there Scoots," one of the cops said. Scooter gazed to his side and saw Chief Croswell unlocking the door to the interrogation room. Scooter raised an eyebrow, angry on how he could be this foolish in front of his boss. The door flung open and they entered the dimly lit, kind of enclosed space with the two-way mirror displaying the grim celery thug with his invisible hands cuffed together and chained to the table, which was solidly stuck to the ground.

"Scooter," Chief Croswell said. "This is your chance. I want you to go through that door and finally bring us the biggest lead yet." Chief Croswell's voice was very feirce, but Scooter knew that it wasn't intentional.

"Aye aye, sir!" he exclaimed. "I will not let you down on this one!" He broke through the metal door that devided the two rooms and closed it quickly. It could only be opened from the outside, ensuring that if for some reason Chief Croswell left and the other two were foolish enough to leave him locked up, he would be stuck with this dangerous prisoner. Scooter didn't care though, he was determined on this mission.

"Hey there," the celery chuckled. Scooter sat down at the other side of the table. Mirrors surrounded him rather uncomfortably, but he knew that he would be able to stand it. He had done it two times in the past.

"State your name," Scooter said.

"You don't look like the type is in the mood for any types of jokes right now, so I'll set it straight for you, hm? I'm Chris Groln, and don't even think that you can get any information from me. Theodore Scallion is ten times the man you'll ever be. His accomplishments in this town? You yourself fear his strength. It is all about how much you fear him, isn't it? He only gets this far because of what your force is to afraid of finding out. They're too afraid to find out how much power he has over this town, weather it is direct in some aspects or not."

"I can assure you now you lamb nugget that I am not afraid of him. There are some people in this force who can stand up against someone like Theodore Scallion. And for the record pal, you've already spilled some information."

"Ah," Chris grinned. "Wise guy, hm? Okay then, what are you so desparate to know? His location? I'm not close enough to know that little peice of information, so don't be so persistint to get it from me."

"I figured not. Most of Theodore's closer goons flee at first with him."

"So you've already figured that one out? Good job, maybe someday you may be close enough Theodore can just kill you on the spot."

"Oh no, I just guessed that he did that. Thanks for the tip though." Chris Groln raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"You can just keep carrying this out, wise guy. So you got some information from me. It doesn't matter, does it? Theodore is to smart for you, or any of the so called "police officers" in this station. I'll let you know that when I break out of here-"

"You're not breaking out. If you are, you just gave me some more information. Chief Croswell can have the boys in the security department check you for any mode of outside communication. That and we can have some hidden forms precausions around your cell."

"Cameras? Now you're the one who is leaking things to me! Oh, and aren't you the sorry cop who I almost ended?"

"Oh no, cameras are too obvious. We'll have something a bit less obvious and a bit more secure. And yes, I am the cop who put _you _away."

"Nice one," Chis said sarcastically. "Anything else you want? You're starting to bore me. I can't wait to see all of the empty cells, you know?"

"Thanks to what you have brought to us today, those cells are now just a little closer to being full." Scooter pushed his chair out and stood up. He walked towards the door and it quickly flung open.

"Good job Scooter," Chief Croswell said as he shut the door, locking Chris Groln up more securely. "We'll push him for more information some other time. Until then, I'll have some guys escort him to his cell."

"Thank you Chief," Scooter smiled. "I promise that I will keep on watch for any sort of info until I return."

"Hopefully," the chief said. "You won't have to. You've had a rough night, go back home and get some shut-eye, I demand it." Scooter grinned and left the room altogether.

He closed the door to the interrogation room and turned around to see his friend Olaf Cral waiting for him. The swedish gourd leaned on the wall and was eating a glazed doughnut. "Hey there," he said as his mouth was full. "You finally got some info on Theodore. That is fantastic."

"It would be nicer if we actually caught Theodore."

"Small steps, my friend." They started to walk through the station to the exit.

"It wouldn't be so bad if that rapscallion wouldn't let loose so many criminals not under his control. Remember the rapist from two weeks ago?"

"Yeah. But wait a minute...Rapscallion, that is a good one." Olaf chuckled, finishing his doughnut. "Get that one to the Daily Bumble and you might have yourself some strong recognition."

"But in all reality," Scooter sighed. "I still wish that we could have ourselves something easier to work with." They found themselves at an exit where Scooter pushed the door open. "Ah well, I'll see you tomorrow Olaf."

"Bye Scooter." The door closed infront of Scooter, who gave a strong sigh as he tipped the cap of his hat infront of his eyes to block out the rain that just started to fall from the dark night sky.

* * *

**For the record, Theodore Scallion is a re-imagining of the Milk Money Bandit. In this story, instead of a two-bit bully, he is a crime boss, master escape artist, and all around genius who runs most of the city by his own hand.**

**Also, as you can tell, The beginning follows Scooter a little bit more than LarryBoy, yes. LarryBoy becomes the main focus not too long from now, though. So stay tuned...**

**Please?**


	2. Figures

The air was engulfed by the rising flames that stood out in the dark city sky. A large brick building crumbled upon itself in select places. Glass shattered as different veggies ran out of the building for freedom. The terror that struck the burning building was beyond unbearable, but the fire still continued eating it's way at the building.

The building was another base for Cuke Industries, or at least that could be argued when the company logo broke off of the building and fell into the roasting piles of brick. This was only one of the several bases for the company across the city, but it didn't change the need for immediate action. One veggie, a male asparagus in a turtleneck shouted among the others who made it out of the fire.

"Where is the Fire Department?" the citizen yelled loudly.

"I don't know," another, unknown, voice yelled. This one sounded feminine "They must be taking their sweet time, even the News Helicopter is here!" Some of the citizens shot their view upwards. Past the fire, a faint figure of what seemed to be a helicopter flew overhead. It rose higher up, showing it's entire figure as it could not catch on fire now.

The helicopter held four figures, two gourds, a rhubarb, and a peach. One gourd and the peach held cameras. The peach directed his camera to the fire as the gourd was busy recording the rhubarb, who was speaking into a microphone.

"This is Petunia Rhubarb reporting live above Cuke Industries, one of the many buildings representing the company. The building has caught on fire no longer than fifteen minutes ago, with still no sign of the Bumblyburg Fire Department. The fire has been seen to start up quickly, as the entire third floor seemed to burst into flames as quick as a flash. This causes authorities to believe it was an act of arson. Currently, the police department is trying their best to escort civilians away from building, which is causing mass panic."

The last squad car drove up to the drive-way, pulling to a quick halt. Officer Scooter exited the vehicle and stared at the fire for a few seconds. "Why is it taking the fire department so long?" he asked. Two other cops, including Officer Olaf, joined him from outside of the car.

"Everyone is asking that same question," a carrot officer said. "I heard that someone damaged all of the Firetrucks. No one knows who, but we can guess who lead the entire operation for both there and here."

"That darn rapscallion Theodore," Scooter mumbled. "This is finally going too far."

"Sorry to burst any illusions, but it seems like things went too far a long time ago."

"You know what I mean."

"Well, the fire department is on their way, or so I hear." It wasn't long after that until a large red truck emerged into view, heading high speed towards the site. "It's about time." The citizens were sighing in relief, all of them almost in unison once they heard it. Other firetrucks followed behind it, resulting in them all entering the site to surround the building.

Scooter ran from the car and towards the building. "Where are you going?" Olaf yelled at him. "The firetrucks _just_ got here!"

"I need to make sure that no one is inside!" He didn't have to waste any time pushing in the door, which was already destroyed, as well as much of the building altogether. The heat made him sweat intensely, it wasn't even a few seconds and he already felt like he had been in a desert for an hour. He took his pistol out of the holster on his belt and held it at his side, in case the suspected arsonist would come his way.

The creaking noises of the floor above him caused slight disturbance. He knew that it could collapse upon him at any time, but he kept moving forward as the bright orange light made him squint a little. The scottish carrot was already dizzy from the flames, but he knew that he could handle it. This was the largest fire he had ever had to encounter, but it wasn't the first one that he had ever had to enter.

Sparks flew past his face right in front of him through some surprisingly still working technology. He ran past the disrupting electronics, which he did at good timing. The systems all exploded behind him at once, making him fall over onto the very hot ground, his gun thrown a few feet away from him.

He peered behind him and saw that the ceiling for the second floor was breaking apart where the electronics were. Scooter's eyes shot up and he quickly got up to dive for his gun. He jumped from where he was lying down and raced towards another wall, where to his joy he saw a staircase still halfway in good condition.

The entire ceiling for the second floor collapsed behind him, trickles of it falling upon his head. Scooter's head look above him and saw that the ceiling was cracking apart terribly, which made him quickly jump upon the staircase.

The fire ate away at the staircase quickly as Scooter lunged forwards to escape from a step that was breaking apart. His sweat flooded his face, making his eyes try so hard to come together for a few moments. Scooter still didn't have the willingness to give into his body as he continued up the steps. He pulled himself up to finally reach the second floor.

He ran to the next hall where he saw the obvious ground gone, leaving a very large gap between him and the other side of the hall. The officer grunted as he saw the slightest path to make it through. A small ledge stood stead across the gap, and it seemed to be doing well against the heat. He scooted across that rather quickly. His back was bursting with an intense and painful heat and his hat fell off and into the first floor.

"Ahh!" He wanted so badly to just fall over, but he endured the pain to get to the other side of the hall. The officer jumped the last bit as the ledge finally gave out from his weight. Scooter panted once he hit his stomach on the ground to look ahead of him.

He couldn't believe his eyes. All this time was almost worth it as he saw a zucchini in a suit throwing an empty gasoline can into the flames. Scooter got to his feet and pointed his pistol at the figure.

"FREEZE!" he yelled loudly. The zucchini turned around. He looked rather confused for a second, but then suddenly laughed.

"Officer," he said. "How good of you to try to enter. Sorry for you though, but I have the upper hand!" Scooter moved forwards, onto a small bridge. He just suddenly knew that this was a major mistake an deathtrap that he walked into.

"Oh dear..." he whispered under his breath. The zucchini took his gun and shot at the bridge, making the entire thing collapse under Scooter. Scooter thought that he would have been lost, but a quick shadow came across and he had a softer landing than expected. The carrot was amazed. He knew that something had came across and broke his fall, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

The exit was close, and he knew that he could make it out in time. Burned, dazed, and absolutely covered in a very hot sweat, he knew that he would only have to make a few more steps before he was free. He couldn't take any more of his strength to try to recover the arsonist. He thought to himself that the fire would do him in in the end, right?

As he emerged, he witnessed Officer Olaf running up to him and helping him support his balance. "What happened in there?"

"I dunno," Scooter said. "But the arsonist is still in there and alive, but I doubt he will make it out safely." Once about four yards away from the fire, Scooter fell over and gazed above at the sky, finally safe.

* * *

Inside, the zucchini arsonist laughed in a complete maniacal joy. "Let's all see how Larry the Cucumber reacts when he figures out that one of his bases was destroyed and that the man behind it got away swift and easily!" His cocky grin was overly large as he picked up his briefcase and steadily moved towards what he made sure was a sure exit. He couldn't help but laugh at the misfortune that he had caused so many, and he needed to boast about it to someone. Since no one was around, that someone was himself.

"Theodore Scallion will promote me beyond many others once this job is complete. And then the entire city of Bumblyburg shall fear my name. The joy! Ha ha ha ha haaa!"

Suddenly, he saw a shadow quickly move across some of the flames. He jumped backwards. "Who's there?" he yelled loudly. Another shadow came before him and he dropped the briefcase. He only looked away for a few seconds before glancing back at his briefcase. It would be hard to glance at something that wasn't there though. He gasped.

"Show yourself!" He looked behind him and suddenly he saw a large purple-ish black shadow that came towards him. He couldn't make it out through all of the flames and his eyes uneasy from the fire alone. He could tell it was biological...but he couldn't tell if it was man or monster.

The figure actually walked through the flames without a scratch on it, or at least that was how it looked to the arsonist. He saw the figure raise up some sort of fabric as it got closer to him. He fell back onto the ground while trying to back away from the figure. It was still getting closer.

He then saw the figure standing straight above him, holding a fabric from his back in the air. The figure whipped the fabric across the arsonist's face, which caused the zucchini to black out.

* * *

"Where am I?" he yelled as he woke up from...whatever just happened to him. "Terrible figure...terrible purple figure...help! HELP!" He was on the ground tied up in a cord, contrasting around him. At the end of the cord was a knot held together by what seemed to be a toilet plunger. He looked in front of him.

Chief Crosswell and six other police officers looked down at him. "No..." he said. "No...No! This is impossible! I can't believe it!" He knew he was acting strange, but he didn't care. Only a few seconds ago he swore he was inside of the burning building, which was now being swiftly put out by the fire department.

"Looks like we've got our prize, boys!" Chief Crosswell laughed. "Packaged up too!" The zucchini nervously shuddered.

"How...how?"

"Something...or someone... threw you out of the building tied up." Chief Crosswell looked at the plunger knot at the end and it had a tag that read the words:

_"I am that Hero. - LB"_

* * *

**Wondering what that figure was? Probably not, seeing as though it is incredibly obvious. Still, I did try my best to make his introduction very grim. He gets more on the silly side later when you follow him, that is his character after all, but I thought that the intro of something so incredible in the eyes of a criminal would be dark and mysterious.**

**All in all though, I really hope you're enjoying the Fanfiction.**


	3. The Daily Bumble

**Okay, so this next Chapter may be a bit on the dull side, but I think I did go through making it good enough to keep you entertained.**

* * *

Editor Bob the Tomato was in peace. Taking a long sip of his coffee that was held by his 'World's Best Editor' mug, he admired the quietness of the entire day. Usually something would happen to disrupt everything, for he did find himself rather annoyed easily. He was called a control freak, but Bob didn't agree with that. He would normally try to justify his nature by questioning what is wrong with wanting things to go well. Arguments were made, but they were never completely justified.

He knew that something would eventually ruin his day, and he looked back at the clock almost every minute to see how long he has been relaxed. The very rare nature of this made him a little sleepy. Maybe he had to get used to being more relaxed, but he knew that that would never actually be the case.

Bob's eyes were closed and he barely knew if anything was happening around him. It was only a few seconds when that was all changed.

Smack! A newspaper was thrown onto his desk, making him jump upwards and spill his coffee back into his face. The tomato grunted, but tried to keep calm. "What is it?," he asked looking upwards while wiping the coffee off of himself with a tissue. A beautiful blonde-haired cucumber stood before him, her face rather twisted because of what she had caused.

"I'm sorry Chief," she said in a slight whisper.

"Just try not to do it again Vicki," he said with a groan. "And don't call me chief. I think I have said that enough times by now."

"Yep," she said, though in a way that assured Bob that she would probably do it again in the future, just to tick him off. "But I've finally got the headline for what happened."

Bob picked up the paper and read it off. "'Figure in Fire: Plus One for the Citizens of Bumblyburg'. Eh, it is good enough. I thought I put you on another story though, one where we won't end up as a target for Theodore again."

"People read the newspaper because they want to know what is going on in the world," Vicki argued. "We can't let the biggest story in the past two years just slip past us."

"Listen Vic. This story isn't anything worth so much praise. One of Theodore's men is just a lunatic who swears to have gotten attacked by a purple shadow. This isn't the first time one of Theodore's men have gone insane. For all you know he had only one way out of the fire and he is now trying to get the insanity plea."

"But Bob, he was tied up in a rope with a plunger attached to it. On the plunger there was a note that mentioned a savior with the initials 'LB' written on it. Not only that, but the whole kick is in when the police found traces of a critically enhanced antidepressant drug all over him, as well as the medical team finding some in the zucchini's system."

"Theodore works with drugs all of the time. He sells them, makes them, distributes them. For all we know this is just some medicine that the man tested before he started the fire and it may have also caused a hallucination."

"Listen though," Vicki continued. "When the medical team tested it, it showed instant effects. The only way the drug could have been an experiment by Theodore would be if the arsonist tried some while he was in the fire, and no one who could be part of an operation like that could be stupid enough to do something so idiotic in the first place. And that doesn't even include the rope, or the plunger, or the note that can all be lead to the fact that-"

"Vicki!" Bob yelled. "The last time that we had a groundbreaking story on one of Theodore's men, it caused the Daily Bumble to be his target to try out an explosive. Unless you are okay with the idea of lives to be endangered for some silly little story about a paranoid thug that apparently saw a purple shadow, I would suggest for you to get back out there and come up with another story for the headline."

"But you always tell us that the people need to know the-"

"Now!" Vicki sighed. Apparently arguing with Bob was a pointless effort. The story that could change everything was now completely nothing. She snatched the paper from the desk and started to mouth a bunch of words that Bob couldn't understand. Vicki fiercely pushed one of the buttons by an elevator not far from Bob's desk and it opened up.

Inside was a male cucumber in a very nice suit. Her distorted face made him jump a little backwards. "I'm sorry Ma'am," he said in a very high-pitched tone, maybe caused by the fact one of his teeth was two and a half times as large as the rest of them. "Is anything troubling you?"

"It's fine," she grunted. "I just missed out on publishing the paper of the year. Next thing I know I will be demoted back to a photographer, and I need to keep my position." She pushed a button on the elevator and they started to go down.

"Um," the other cucumber mumbled. "I was going to go see the editor...I needed to get off at that stop."

"Oh," she said. "Sorry."

"Mind if I see the paper? I heard that there is a big one involving some shadow entering a fire that broke out at one of my company bases." Vicki's head shot up and looked towards the other cucumber.

"You're...Larry the Cucumber? Son of the deceased David and Amber Cucumber?"

"I am not a big fan of people mentioning the whole 'deceased' thing, but yeah, that would be me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. I live with the fact it happened... enough. I'm here to apply for a job at the Bumble. I don't really work at the family business, though I do get a lot of the company's profit nonetheless. I need some sort of real job to pass the time and I thought that the Bumble would be a great place to work. Umm...you forgot to get off at your floor."

Vicki looked over at the elevator controls and realized that she had just pushed the button to Larry's floor without getting off at her own. "Oh, so I did. How silly of me."

"Oh, don't think like that now. If I get a job here, no one can call themselves that. I am not the brightest you'll meet, putting it in vague terms of course. Um, I would still like to see the paper please."

"Oh, right." Vicki handed Larry the paper she had written and he began to read it. The elevator door opened and Bob looked back at the two. "Mr. Tomato, if you would so kind, there is someone who wants to meet you, And this someone is-"

"Larry the Cucumber? Son of the founders of Cuke Industries?" Bob said, very shocked while looking at the billionaire cucumber. "Come in, come in, pull up a chair from the back." Larry got out of the elevator and did just that. Vicki got out too, but seemed slightly unaware of it.

"Have you read this paper?" Larry asked while bringing up a chair with Vicki's article in his grasp. "It is just an amazing story. I'd highly suggest giving it the front page. It might just give the citizens of Bumblyburg some hope, or even give them some sort of way to spring into action." He sat the chair down in front of Bob's desk.

"Bringing the cops just that much closer to Theodore Scallion too. Says some interesting stuff on here about Theodore's operation approaches." Bob shot Vicki a slightly promising look. She smiled, but quickly noticed that she needed to finally get to work, disappearing inside of the elevator.

Bob turned back to Larry, who put the article beside him on Bob's desk. Bob had never expected someone like Larry the Cucumber to be like this. So happy and cheerful, he barely seemed like he was in a family that started the largest company in Bumblyburg.

"So," Bob asked. "What are you doing here at the Daily Bumble?"

"Well, I would like a job. I hear that there are a lot of very positions open. You see, I really love what you are doing here at the Bumble. I think you might be the only news source that I can rely on for sure and completely true news. I was really impressed when I heard that you were so reliable that Theodore Scallion himself made this place a target."

"Come again?"

"Well, not like _that _of course. I just think it is great that your staff tries to stay on the top of things and is always ready to tell the world what is really going on."

"Well," Bob said. "I am glad that we are your go-to news source. But this is about the job, so...did any positions spark your interests?"

"Not completely," Larry said. "I'm happy to do anything to be honest. I thought that maybe you could read my resume and find out what job I would be most likely qualified for, as long as I can help out."

"That can be arranged," Bob said. He only now noticed the folder held by Larry. Larry gave him the folder and he set it to the side. "Would that be all?"

"Is there anything else that you would need from me?"

"Nothing that comes to mind. Maybe once we figure out your most probable position we can interview you. I'll call you once that becomes so, Good day."

"You too." Larry reached back for the newspaper on Bob's desk. "I'm betting that the woman will want this back," he chuckled. He went into the elevator and reached the first floor surprisingly quickly. He recognized Vicki at a computer, typing fast. He approached her with the arson article with him.

"Hello," he said. She looked back at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I um...I forgot to give you back your article." He tossed the paper down beside her keyboard. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome." He turned away from her and walked towards the exit of the Bumble. Once he got to the door, he felt a slight vibration in a pocket within his suit jacket. Larry reached in and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered while exiting finally. "Oh yeah. Also, it is just as good as we thought it would be. Maybe even better... Yep. Uh-huh. Of course. Well, let's just say that at this point it doesn't matter if they are ready for any strange occurrences. The plan is finally being set full force into motion. Yep. Flawless."

* * *

**Yeah, there will be more exciting things happening soon.**


End file.
